Such a suspension is known, for example, from DE 27 42 426 A1. For this suspension, the rod is formed as a rigid axle and connects the flanges of the wheels with one another. The trailing arms are connected with one end directly to the rod. The spring struts of the spring/damping device are supported at the Watt linkage. However, this suspension has a low motoring comfort only.
Therefore, in practice, twist-beam rear axles became known which have the rod connected to the vehicle body between the flanges and the mountings of the trailing arms. This twist-beam rear axle, however, has the disadvantage to tend to lateral-force-oversteering.
The invention is based on the problem to develop a suspension of the type mentioned above in such a manner that it has a particularly high motoring comfort and that a lateral-force-oversteering is prevented to a large extent.